


Betty/Lydia

by naughtylittlekitten



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Author is Pansexual, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lydia Deetz, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten
Summary: Beetlejuice finds out Lydia is a lesbian and takes her virginity as Betty. Beetlebabes lesbians sex. Lydia is 18.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 8





	Betty/Lydia

Lydia had been 18 for almost a year now and Beetlejuice had been back for two years now. After the sandworm incident Beetlejuice got her to call him back after some ground rules enforced by witchcraft (witches can overpower the dead and missing her friend she properly trained herself to handle him just like anything else there are ways to properly and safely summon ghosts last time she was unprepared but not now.) And everything was settled. Ever since they had became inseparable. 

And now Beetlejuice was hoping to expand their relationship but despite his flirting she never showed interest in taking their friendship to the next level. Or any interest in any man for that matter. Every time a man came on to her she would politely turn them down and say they are not her type. 

So Beetlejuice went through her things in her rooms one day while she was out in hopes of finding out what exactly would get Lydia to let him fuck her. What he found shocked but interested him..magazines of nude women. The pages that seemed to be handled the most (indicating her favorites were big beautiful and busty blondes. Blondes that looked, to his realization, like what Betty probably would have looked like all grown up.) 

'Hmm so that's why she's never been with a man my Lydia is a lesbian. I can work with that. She wants Betty she can have Betty.'

That night Lydia is laying in her bed and Beej comes into her room. "Hi babes I wanna talk" She opens her eyes and sees Betty In an adult version of her old school uniform. "Like what you see Lyds?" Lydia blushes. "If this is what you wanted all you had to do is ask. Is my Lydia a lesbian? Does this body turn you on?" Beej jiggles a little acting cute and perky. 

Lydia moans and nods. Betty smiles and climbs over top her. "Then touch me. Grab my boobs its OK babes you don't need to be ashamed of who you are. Love is love babes. And I would be happy to have you no matter what gets you hot. So please pleasure me like this." 

Betty kisses her lips then her neck. Lydia moans and wraps her arms around Betty holding her to her and kisses her back. Betty breaks the kiss. "Now I think someone needs to learn to use their words and ask for what they want. So say you want me to fuck you like this." 

Lydia says "please Beej...fuck me fuck me as Betty." 

Betty kisses her "sure sweet I can feel it just as well like this. I'll be your Betty." Betty takes her own top off. "Give them a squeeze." Lydia runs her hands down and over Betty's boobs feeling another woman for the first time. "So beautiful. Can I...can I suck on them." Betty nods "I wish you would. Go ahead suckle on them." Lydia kisses Betty boobs and then take a nipple into her mouth. Betty throws her head back moaning. 'Oh god/satan their so sensitive feels so good no wonder women like this.' She holds Lydia's face to her "don't stop oh lyds feels so good oh" Lydia runs her hand down to her pussy but Betty grabs her wrist. "Let me babes." Lydia responds "mm hmm" (still busy with her mouth) giving her consent. Betty slips a finger into her breaking her hymn 'finally mmm love being in her' Lydia spreads her legs giving better room and Betty puts another finger in her. Betty slides down Lydia's body "I want to taste you." Lydia runs her fingers through Betty's hair bringing Betty's face to her sex. Betty licks and fingers Lydia's pussy and its Lydia's turn to throw her head back and moan. After a few minutes Lydia says "want you Betty. Want to mmm" Betty kisses her and positions herself and Lydia so their pussys can rub together. They thrust against each other till they both cum.


End file.
